This invention relates generally to lighted display units. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable lighted display unit that is easily attachable and removable from a support surface.
Display units that illuminate logos and other symbols are well known and come in a variety of shapes and sizes. For example, commercial signs have long used lights in various configurations to form symbols and to illuminate signs. Neon lights are a particular example of such commercial signs. Although neon lights prominently form symbols, they are expensive and are not well suited to portable displays because of their inability to absorb forces without breaking and their power requirements. As such, neon lights and similar lighted signs are typically permanently fixed to a support structure, such as a building. Less permanent signs are also known that illuminate symbols. These versions typically use strings of lights, such as those used for holiday lighting, in an arrangement to form symbols, logos, or decorative patterns. The strings of lights are commonly attached to support surfaces using semi-permanent attachment devices such as clips or hooks.
Portable lighted signs and symbols are also known. An example of a conventional portable illuminated symbol is a detachable vehicle sign, such as used by many pizza delivery drivers. These portable displays tend to use strings of lights or small light bulbs organized in a particular pattern. Strings of lights, however, tend to become tangled and are time consuming to hang and remove. Further, both strings of lights and light bulbs tend to burn out and require replacement of individual bulbs. In addition, the frames and attachment mechanisms for such systems are often bulky and heavy.
Improvements over neon lights, strings of lights, and other light bulb arrangements have been proposed for creating substantially permanent symbols and designs. These include rope lights hung in a manner similar to holiday lights, such as from a building. A rope light is a generally linear, flexible light unit that is particularly durable and which includes an elongated cylinder resembling a rope having lights embedded therein. The elongated cylinder is typically made of a flexible plastic material that is translucent or transparent. Conventional light units that use rope lights to form designs include rope lights attached to wire or another formative structure that retains the rope light in a particular shape. However, previous units have not provided mobile displays for taking advantage of the benefits of rope lights. Further, previous designs have used rope lights alone to form a particular linear symbol or design, rather than in conjunction with other display materials.
The present invention provides a portable display unit that forms a symbol using a backing material on a frame along with a rope light, and that accentuates the symbol by illuminating the rope light. The use of backing material along with rope lighting allows for the formation of symbols having more depth than rope lighting alone. The rope light enhances the symbol by illuminating the symbol display of the backing material and by emphasizing the outline of the symbol. Further, the rope light may display one color and the backing may display another color. Thus, for a symbol such as a university logo, the university colors may be represented between the rope light and the backing.
The portable display unit according to one embodiment includes a frame that defines an inner portion of a symbol, a backing substantially covering the inner portion, a rope light attached to the frame that is shaped to provide an outline of the symbol, a power cord connected to the rope light, and one or more hanging elements attached to the frame that are adapted to removably attach the unit to a structure. According to one aspect of the invention, the power cord includes a DC power connection for use with a vehicle power supply outlet. According to another aspect, the power cord includes an AC power connection for use with an AC power supply.
According to another aspect, the hanging elements include suction cups for attaching the display unit to a window of a vehicle. Such a display unit may be quickly and easily installed in a vehicle without complicated attachment mechanisms or without stringing lights. It may also be easily removed and placed out of view. According to another aspect, the hanging element includes a wall hanger for attaching to the wall of a building.
The portable display unit according to the present invention is lightweight and easy to manufacture. According to one embodiment, the frame is made of aluminum bars bent and welded to form a frame. According to another embodiment, the frame is made of injection molded plastic. In one aspect of the invention, the rope lights and backing may be attached to the frame using an adhesive. In other aspects, either or both the rope lights and backing may be attached to a frame using ties.